


Status: Dead. (discontinued)

by Stnmrsh2475



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Background Relationships, Death, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Gay, Im really cruel, It Gets Better, Kind of boring at first, Lots of Angst, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Slow Burn, Suicide, Violence, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2019-11-27 10:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stnmrsh2475/pseuds/Stnmrsh2475
Summary: Highschool teen Kenny McCormick knows about an organization that summarizes everyones lives and what they will be when they are older. Being curious, he tries to hack into the system. What he doesn't know is how easily he could get caught.He tries to be sneaky and knows one wrong move could ruin his whole life.In the middle of it all, he's forced to get along with Craig Tucker. Kenny figured they'd try and act like friends and move past it later, but he was never expecting anything more out of it.That is, until some things turn out to be more serious than he thought.





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm really bad at this haha. It's my first South Park fanfiction, and I'm hoping to go far with it? I have a great idea planned out but I don't know if I'll have enough spare time to finish it. 
> 
> For any errors, I apologize! Please leave criticism in the comments :) I appreciate it!  
> Also, there's a few side ships?? And some characters will / might be out of character because I'm not good at writing most of them shdhsbd. 
> 
> Okay, enough of me. Please enjoy!

Sitting at his cheap, broken-down desk sat a tall blonde boy, typing away at his very old computer. It was slow, yes. But he made it work, spending all day and all night on this specific thing. Everything had to be right. It had to be. 

"Kenny McCormick, get your arse down here before I beat it. We have food!" 

The blonde flinched at the screaming from the other room, cringing before closing everything and securing the machine way more than he should have. Pushing his chair away, he stood up, brushing down his dirty orange parka. He wore it every day, considering how cold his house got every now and then. What could he do, other than protect himself from the dangerous cold anyway?

He made his way into the other room, which didn't look much different from his own. Dirty walls, clothes everywhere, garbage thrown around. It kind of sucked, to be honest. Nobody took notice of how disgusting the place looked, expect for Kenny. He always noticed, commenting how they could do something--anything-- to fix the place up. How shocking, his family was too lazy to care. 

Kenny glanced up, leaning against the counter and thinking about the system he was working on his computer. He had multiple people complain about his sudden interest to technology, but whenever it was mentioned he'd either ignore it or lie. 

"So, what do you really do on your computer, Ken?" The boy heard a soft voice, and he glanced behind him to see his sister. She had her only blanket with her, wrapped around her thin body, fighting to keep the fragile girl warm. 

"Just research and school stuff." Kenny replied, looking away again. He didn't know when he would tell the truth, but he'd probably figure that out when he actually managed to get into the system. 

"Okay. I still don't believe you." His sister-- Karen was her name-- added more sternly. "You're on it, like, twelve hours a day. Surely nothing takes that long to research." Karen continued, tracing patterns with her fingers over the stone-cold countertop that they were both leaning against as of now. 

"I know. I'm just genuinely curious about all the topics I'm researching. Is that bad?" Kenny raised an eyebrow, smiling warmly. Even though his sister meant everything to him, even though he could trust her with whatever he was facing, he still couldn't bring himself to tell her the truth. It would just have to stay that way for a while. Hopefully not too long. 

"Okay, sure, Ken. We'll see about that when I, soon enough, get into that damn computer and see you've been watching porn this whole time." The dirty-blonde girl snickered, rubbing the side of her face where a fresh cut had been bleeding earlier today. 

"It's not porn, you idiot." Kenny muttered, letting out a relieved sigh when food appeared in front of him. It was just a small waffle with homemade honey, water, and corn syrup to make a type of syrup. 

He could practically taste his stomach, quickly devouring the small meal. He should have enjoyed it, considering they didn't get any more money until Friday. That was a whole four days without food, unless he managed to steal a little bit of everything from everyone's plates at school. 

Kenny stood up, putting his dishes away and going right back to his room. He shut the door firmly, locking it. He took a deep breath, walking towards the computer. 

Clearly he was close to where he needed to be. Kenny was getting impatient, and his friends seemed to be, too. He didn't tell anyone what he was doing because nobody was able to know. He learned a little secret, and he swore not to let anyone else know about it until he successfully managed to unlock this puzzle. 

*Warning, file too big. Restart?* 

Kenny groaned, harshly clicking 'yes'. He waited way longer than he needed to, before he heard the buzz and start-up of the monitor. The blonde kicked the bottom of the desk in frustration, hearing a rattle and then a clunk. Oops. He probably just broke something. 

When the screen lit up again he sighed. He logged into the file, typing up the password that he'd managed to get after way too many unsuccessful tries. 

Continuous typing. Kenny didn't notice that almost three hours had gone by. it was almost eight o'clock. He kept his icy blue eyes glaring at the screen until they hurt, sighing and rolling his chair away. He didn't make it far, because the wheel got caught on a pile of trash and it toppled over, bringing the tall boy with it. He screeched and scrambled to sit up, rubbing the side of his head. He finally glanced at the time, and then back at the computer. 

He went right back to the computer. After a few more struggles, Kenny smiled, finally finding out how to get into the second file. He'd figured out the password, now he was almost there. His smile faded as soon as the screen flashed white and then a message appeared at the top of it. He had to change his view to see it, because of the glare from the moon right outside his window.

It was a small, short message. But it sent chills down his spine. He didn't know who could have sent this, or if they knew what he was doing, but it scared him. Just a little bit. 

Kenny, as much as he wanted to read it, ignored it. He walked out of his room, quickly getting a glass of water before sighing. He made his way back, staring at the computer for a very long time before he finally got close enough to read the message. 

_Incorrect Password. Try again. ___

__Kenny facepalmed, groaning before he closed the message. He was about to close another pop-up, but he saw it was a message. And it wasn't a warning this time. Well, it kind of was._ _

__" Hello, McCormick. Funny to see you trying to hack into this system. I'm afraid you cannot do that. But, if you still manage... You'll get a bit of a surprise. "__

____

____Okay, this caught his attention. He read it and reread it multiple times before sighing and sitting down on his bed. Kenny held his head in his hands, staring at the ground. Who was that? Was it the management? Maybe it was someone at school who had found him out. He didn't know, and it was frustrating._ _ _ _

____

____He walked over to the computer, shutting it down. Once it was off, Kenny slipped his orange parka over his head and onto the floor, curling up in his messy, uncomfortable bed. He shut his eyes, trying to calm the thudding in his chest. It didn't work, so he tried ignoring the message and thinking about what power he could have when he finally hacked in._ _ _ _

____

____Soon enough, he found sleep. It came slowly, but surely. he was glad it did. Kenny was exhausted, and even just a little rest before trying again later would work perfectly. He didn't care about the message; because no matter what happened afterwards, no matter what he found out, it would be worth every peck of the keyboard._ _ _ _

____


	2. Twist of Events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty long chapter and I beat myself up over writing it.. 
> 
> It might be confusing and rushed mainly because I was too excited to get stuff going. 
> 
> Also, not much about the 'system' is mentioned. We'll get to that soon though :)

Loud pounding came from above him, and Kenny thought they were gunshots. He scrambled out of his bed, shivering at the sudden cold. Where was his coat? Didn't he put it over there when he went to bed? Kenny groaned, walking over to the window. He rubbed his arms in a warming manor, trying not to freeze. 

His eyes widened at the sight. There was a blizzard- and it carried hail? Kenny sighed dramatically. Winter was just around the corner; that was great. Just peachy. He walked over to his scratched-up dresser, pulling out a long-sleeved black shirt. It was the one he wore whenever it got cold. 

Kenny slipped it on over his bare chest, exhaling at the sudden warmth. The shirt was still dirty; flecks of paint and mud and permanent blood stains. 

An orange lump caught his eye, and Kenny walked instantly towards it. He scoffed and quickly got his small body into the cloth, zipping it up. He nuzzled his face into the hem of the jacket, smiling to himself. 

After he got warm, he walked out into the living room. He frowned instantly when he saw his Mom and Dad on the couch, both passed out drunk. He looked around again, before coming to the conclusion that Karen probably escaped the house last night. 

Being the only one awake, he got a quick glass of water. He spotted an almost empty bottle of alcohol, so he grabbed it and swiftly chugged it down. He inhaled fresh air once the bottle was pulled away from his mouth. That's exactly what Kenny needed; that little swig of alcohol to wake him up. 

Once he was done getting himself way more drunk then he needed, he walked to the bus stop. He got there right when the bus was about to leave, so he had to stumble-run to get inside. He got a warning from the bus driver before he slipped into a seat next to a familiar face. 

"Dude, are you seriously drunk?" A tall boy asked, narrowing his eyes at Kenny. He just laughed it off. 

"I needed something to wake me up, Kahl." Kenny laughed, using Cartmans nickname. 

"Dumbass." Kyle murmured, turning to look out the window. 

Kenny rolled his eyes, mimicking his friend. "Where's your boyfriend?" he asked, his voice slurring. 

Kyle turned back with a snarl. "He's not my boyfriend. He drove himself to school."

"And he didn't take you with him?"

"God, Kenny! Stop acting like something is happening between us." 

"But whyy.." Kenny groaned, holding out the 'y'. He was seriously drunk, he realized. Today was going to be fun.. 

"Because it's pissing me off!" Kyle snapped, violently turning away from the drunken boy. 

Kenny grumbled something under his breath before settling to take a small nap, hoping he would wake up before they got to school. 

\- - -

Coming to a jerky stop, Kennys body was thrown against the seat in front of him. That was his signal of, 'Hey, we're at school, get the fuck off my bus'. 

Neck hurting, Kenny stood up. He dizzily walked off of the bus, Kyle trying to support his weight as they walked. 

Kenny saw their group of friends, waving enthusiastically and grinning like an idiot. "Guysss hiiii!" he called out, getting a few heads to turn in the direction of the sound. 

He just laughed them off, pushing away from Kyle. Kenny made his way over to two boys, giving the both of them long, affectionate hugs. He was really childish when he was drunk. 

"He's drunk again?" A raven haired boy asked, glancing sideways at Kenny. 

"Sadly, yes." Kyle sighed, crossing his arms. 

"Considering his lifestyle, I'm not surprised." 

"Cartman!" The raven haired hissed, punching him hard in the shoulder. 

"Ow!" Cartman screeched, holding his arm protectively. "Fuck you, dickhead." he added, before turning and walking away. He was overly dramatic most of the time. 

Kenny laughed like a child at his outburst, stumbling towards the tall black haired boy and snuggling against his chest. 

"I'm sorry, Stan." Kyle chuckled, pointing at the blonde. 

"Nah, it's alright. I'm okay with it. I can't just leave him, after all, can I?" Stan snorted, gently patting Kenny on the back. 

"Well, you could, but--" 

"Kyle don't even!" Stan screeched, his eyes dancing with amusement. 

Kenny laughed at the same time Kyle did, but for different reasons. 

The bell rang suddenly, leaving Kenny alone while the two best friends raced off quicker than he could tell them to wait up. He grumbled and leaned against the brick wall, feeling the indent of the rocky surface on his forehead. 

\- - -

Managing to survive first period, Kenny stumbled to the bathroom. He groaned, walking up to the sink and splashing himself with water. He didn't mind the weird stares that he was receiving from the few people in the room. 

"What the hell are you doing?" a voice sounded from behind the blonde, and he turned around. His hands were still dripping wet. 

"Um. Washing my face?" Kenny chuckled, his face flushing from the alcohol. He leaned against the sink, smiling like an idiot. 

"I need to wash my hands." The boy said, his voice flat and emotionless. 

"Go wash them somewhere else." Kenny laughed again, thinking he was so very funny. 

"Uh, no. This is the only sink in this bathroom and I kind of need to wash before leaving. So. Move." 

Kenny was pushed out of the way with a squeak, stumbling to catch his balance. "Dick! Don't push me." he growled, pushing the boy back. 

The boy was stronger and quicker than Kenny, raising a fist and punching him in the chest. Kenny punched back, and soon they were wrestling around the bathroom floor. 

After almost five minutes of fighting, they stopped to catch their breath. Kenny breathed heavily, his eyes narrowed and his chest rising and falling faster than it should be. He felt blood run down his face, realizing he had been cut on the cheek, also noting that his nose was bleeding. 

The boy beneath him let out a hiss, punching him in the face again. Kenny could see his own blood smearing against the boys fist, his sleek raven hair ruffled from their quarrel. 

Kenny went to stand up, wrinkling his nose, but he was pulled back down against the other boy. "Call me a dick again, I dare you." he snapped, dark blue eyes narrowed to slits. Kenny had never felt as much fear as he did right then. He gulped, feeling blood run down his throat. 

"Okay, Okay." Kenny mumbled, pushing himself away and managing to succeed this time. He eyed the boy, too afraid to look away. He heard the door swing open and slam against the wall, making Kenny flinch. 

"Kenny! Craig! To my office, now!" The principal said sternly, his left hand clenched into a fist. Kenny could still feel his chest thudding abnormally fast, combined with the twisting feeling in his gut. 

Kenny saw the boy, Craig, walk out of the bathroom with his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. He looked so calm, so emotionless, so unaffected. How could someone be so reserved in this kind of situation? Kenny thought, following a few feet behind the boy whom he was just throwing punches at not even two minutes ago. 

They made it to the office, and the principal made them sit side by side. That was probably a bad idea. If looks could kill, the adult would be dead in a matter of seconds. As for Kenny, he'd have been long gone, killed and left in the boys bathroom for someone else to find. 

"So, you two. What caused this little fight between you, mmhm?" The principal asked, clearly annoyed. This seemed like a regular visit for Craig, which made Kennys insides tingle with unease. 

"I was trying to wash my face, and--"

"He wouldn't move. He wasn't doing anything when I told him to let me wash, but he refused anyway." 

"Is this true?" The adult turned to Kenny, his eyes softening for a moment before returning back to their normal coldness. 

"Sure." Kenny shrugged, his face still flushed from the drink he had this morning. He was still struggling to figure out who this Craig boy was. 

Suddenly it all hit him all at once. Kenny remembered Craig; the boy from 4th grade. The reserved, disrespectful boy who was always getting sent to the councilors office. Kenny glanced at him, observing his features. He really hadn't changed. Still tall, still thin as a stick. Raven black hair that covered his head instead of being hidden with a navy blue ear-hat. Dark blue eyes concentrated on nothing in particular. The kind of eyes that could melt someone's heart if he wasn't as cold as he was. 

"Okay. I still feel like I'm missing something, mmkay? Tell me the whole story." 

Craig rolled his eyes. "I was annoyed. I pushed him. He pushed me and called me a dick. It pissed me off." he explained in his usual nasally monotone voice that always had the whole room concentrated on what he had to say. 

"Mkay, that explains more. So, for your boys' actions, I'm going to have to give two days of detention. Mhmm." The principal said flatly, glancing between the two boys. 

"Okay."

"Two days?!"

Kenny and Craig said at the same time, both glancing at each other. Craig's eyes burned with hatred and annoyance, while Kenny's lit with fear and confusion. 

"Tell me we get separate classes." The dark-blue eyed boy said with an unamused snicker. 

"Well- no. We only have one detention class, mkay, so--" 

Craig stood up, quickly flipping the middle finger and hissing "Fuck off." before storming out of the room. That ended well. Just perfect. 

Kenny stared at the empty seat beside him for a long time, trying to process what had happened. He looked up at the adult, trying to find the bravery that Craig had inside of himself. Nothing was there. 

"You may go back to second period class, mkay." Kenny noticed the adult smile warmly; affection that he clearly didn't show towards Craig. 

"Okay. Thank you. And I'm sorry." Kenny said quickly, slurring his words before running out of the room. He couldn't stand to be in there any longer. He felt as if he could suffocate. 

Grabbing his books and things from his locker, taking his sweet time, he made his way to his class. It was Maths, something he absolutely hated but was somehow extremely good at. Kenny sighed when he entered the class, getting silent glares from classmates; especially friends. 

He forgot to clean up the blood on his face, making him look like a walking zombie. Kenny sat down swiftly at his desk, lowering his head so he could hide. He stared downwards to the face of the wooden surface, grumbling quietly to himself. 

Kenny noticed his head was pounding, heart was thudding, and his nose was hurting. He blocked out the pain, trying to focus on something. Anything. 

When his mind grasped the idea of his secret, he smiled a hidden smile to himself. He was more than positive on what the password was, and he was determined to hack into the system. 

Quick and easy, in and out of the system. He only had to check one thing, after all. Kenny wouldn't get caught. There was no way he could, considering how secure he was. He completely forgot about the message that he had received yesterday. The blonde boy dozed off, getting lost in his own head, concentrating on nothing but his own success and pride. 

\- - -

At lunch, Kenny stumbled to his friend group. They were whispering when he got closer, but they immedietly stopped when he appeared next to them. 

"Dude, what happened to you?" Stan asked bitterly, his face twisted in disgust. 

"Fist fight earlier. I'm okay." Kenny said, smiling weakly. The alcohol had worn off, so he was left trying to fake his smiles and laughs. 

"You are like, covered in blood.." Kyle commented with a scoff. 

"Yeah, well, I had a face off with Craig."

"Who?"

"Craig, the really rude black haired dude?" Kenny said, glancing around. 

"Oh, the one whos always getting into fights? Ouch, dude. He's one strong guy." Kyle said, leaning against Stan. 

Kenny smirked as Stan strung an arm over his friends shoulder. He found the two so cute- they should just kiss and get together already. 

Hearing the announcements beep and turn on, the hallway went quiet. 

' Kenny McCormick, please come to the Principals office. '

Once the speaker clicked off, everyone turned to stare at the tall blonde. He blinked in confusion. Kenny flinched at the whispers that suddenly started, but he ignored them and walked away from his friend group. He could hear Kyle calling after him, but he ignored that too. 

Kenny reached the principals office with a scoff, sitting own in the chair. He was tired of all these visits today. 

"Mr. McCormick, we have a little problem." 

The principal wanted to cut straight to the case, apparently. "What is it, Sir?" Kenny asked, annoyance audible in his voice. 

"You have been using technology to search up forbidden websites, correct?"

Kenny felt his blood run cold. He didn't know what he should say. "Um. Yes, Sir." he decided on the truth, biting his lip nervously. 

"You realize this results in detention and a three month suspension from tech, right?" 

Shit. Well, that was fun. "Oh." Kenny said with a frown, quickly bringing it back to a weak smile. "I understand. I'm sorry." he stood up, before he was stopped. 

"I'm adding two more days to your detention, Mr. McCormick. I hope you know that." The adult male said. 

Kenny gulped, nodding slowly. 

"Okay. You are dismissed." 

The tall blonde quickly turned around and left, making his way slowly to the cafeteria. Geez, that was scary. He held his breath as his mind spun active again, exhaling deep breathes every few moments. He sat down next to Cartman, staring ahead at nothing. 

Kenny felt a headache come on. He groaned and hid his head in his arms, closing his eyes. So much was happening today and it was overwhelming him. 

\- - -

 

Craig leaned against someone's locker, surrounded by his group of friends. He was still angry about the encounter early. 

"So, detention, huh?" a short, chubby boy asked, looking up at Craig with a teasing smile. 

"Yeah." Craig replied, keeping his eyes focused on the floor instead of his friends. 

"You get detention almost every week. You should seriously chill out." A taller boy commented, making Craig look up and meet his gaze. 

"Look, not my fault 90% of the population are pricks." The raven-haired muttered, looking back down. He blinked slowly, his dark blue eyes narrowed. 

"True. So who'd you beat up this time?" 

"Kenny McWhoredick." Craig responded blankly, receiving a small chuckle from the chubby boy. 

"Did he get detention too?" The taller asked, his expression showing genuine concern. 

"Yeah." 

"H-How are you- agh- going to survive detention with Kenny?" A nervous blonde asked, tilting his head and twitching. 

Craig finally raised his head again, staring at the blonde with great intensity. His lips flashed up in a smile that lasted a few seconds before his expression faded. "I'm not going to." 

He got looks of confusion, so he laughed bitterly. "He'll be dead by then." Craig said, getting to his feet and walking off. Leaving all his friends behind with shocked expressions, he smiled to himself. 

That's the good thing. Craig won't have to deal with the annoying blonde. Not tomorrow, not the next day, not ever. Because he'd be dead by midnight.


	3. What now?

The soft humming of the gentle rainfall was soothing to Craig. He'd always loved the rain, because it reminded him that not all days are bright and sunny. It was a weird thing to think about, but then again, the raven boy was always being swarmed with weird thoughts. 

Craig walked down the sidewalk leading away from the school, his feet padding into small puddles. His back soaked from the continuous drops of rain that had fallen. 

Craig had his plan laid out for him already. His oh so evil plan, with the note that if he is caught by anyone, it will leave him in jail. But that's okay. There's nothing worth living for anyway, other than being there for his friends when they were too stupid to fix their own problems. 

The teenage boy looked up, turning a corner to the street that lead up to his house. He was casually making his way up the sidewalk, until he stopped, nearly tripping over himself from shock. 

Craigs target was there. Waiting for the bus. Alone. Nobody was around; not for miles, at least. The raven-haired boy narrowed his eyes, debating weather he should take the opportunity. Which, in the end, decided he would. 

Pulling his hood up and over his head, tightening the strings, and making sure his identity was hidden, Craig made his way over to where Kenny was standing. He didn't say a word. 

"Oh, hello. Nice weather we have, am I right?" Kenny asked with a bright smile. One that would melt anyone's heart, really. Except Craigs. Because his heart was as cold and locked as a murderers. 

Craig just shrugged, keeping his gaze focused on the ground. He didn't want to reveal himself, so he didn't respond. The only time he looked up was when he saw the bus rumbling down the street, leaving behind satisfying sloshing against the road from the various puddles. 

The pale boy reached forward, grabbing Kenny by the hood. His grip was firm and steady as he pulled the other boy closer to the street. Craig could feel the sudden tensing in Kennys shoulders, which made him grin in satisfaction. 

Waiting a few heartbeats, he finally shoved the dirty teenager out onto the street. He heard a cry, but who had made the sound he didn't know. He stepped back immedietly, taking off in the direction of Starks Pond. He could cool off there, and maybe wipe away the guilt that was creeping up his throat.

Craig really wanted to fight the urge to look back, but he lost. He stopped a distance away, glancing over his stiff shoulder. There Kenny was, laid out across the left side of the street. His neck was twisted in an awkward position, and his hood had fallen away from his face. He had a big gash on the side of his neck, leaving a pool of blood underneath his orange parka. 

Gagging, Craig turned away and continued to run. He couldn't believe he just killed one of his classmates. That's fucked up. 

Then again, alot of the things Craig has done is fucked up. He's not a stable guy, not at all. He can't harbor emotions correctly. He doesn't care about rules or life or love, leading him to do alot of shit that normal humans wouldn't do. 

Craig stopped at the pond, looking down at the water. Little ripples could be seen traveling along the surface. He sat down on the grass, letting his feet rest close to the water. His knees were pulled up to his chest, his face rested on top of them. 

"I wish I was like the normal kids." He whispered to himself, picking up a small rock and throwing it across the pond. It skipped a few times before sinking to the bottom. "When will I be normal?" 

His nasally voice was barely audible because of how quiet he was speaking. He looked up at the clouds, his eyes narrowing. Craig wasn't a depressed teenager, but he still hated himself. Who wouldn't, really? Considering he's a selfish dickhead to everyone he knows. 

Staring back down at the rippling water, he closed his eyes. Only then did he realize he'd been crying. He quickly wiped his tears away and stood up, brushing the loose grass from his clothes. 

Craig stuffed his hands into his pockets, which were locked from the cold. He let out a shaky sigh, walking slowly back to his house. 

He felt like he was being watched, so he stopped. Listened. But nothing was around. That's what he thought  
So he continued his trek back home. 

Craig put his headphones into his ears, blocking out any sirens or screams. He bit back the urge to gag again, but he didn't succeed this time. He covered his mouth, eyes barely open. He was actually going to get sick because of what he's done. And nobody is going to forgive him. 

Thing is, Kenny is a nice guy. And he always was. Yeah, he was a pervert, but that didn't stop anyone from enjoying his presence. He was one of the most generous kids in all of South Park. Craig admired that about him. Not getting glares, and instead getting friendly pats on the back. The ebony haired boy wanted something like that so much. 

Craig was stumbling over his feet, trying to stay stable. The whole situation was pressuring him down to the ground. 

It didn't help when he felt a shove from behind him and a push to the ground, which resulted in Craig hitting his chin on the concrete. He tasted immediate blood on his tongue, causing him to struggle to sit up. 

Looking at his attacker, his eyes narrowed. His fists were clenched, making his knuckles turn white. 

"Seriously Craig??" a voice squeaked, sounding extremely furious. 

"What?" Craig replied casually, like he didn't need to be paranoid. There's no way this boy saw what he did. Nobody was around. 

"What the hell did you- aCk- do??" The blonde shrieked, turning away from the raven monster. 

"You killed him. Killed him, Craig! Jesus Christ, man!" he added. 

"Tweek, no, i-" Craig started, but was pulled up violently next to the twitchy kid. 

"I don't want any excuses, Craig!" Tweek wailed, shaking more violently than before. 

"No, I can explain- please let me explain." 

"No! No, I'm not going to! You realize I could- aaH- turn you in to the police right now?? You're lucky I'm keeping your ass safe." The angry boy said, spitting his words. He was obviously more furious than Craig would've thought possible. 

"Wait, don't." 

"I'm not going to, Craig. I love you, man. You're my best friend. There has to be a reason for your actions- ack- right? I just don't want to listen to them." Tweek said calmly, still twitching. It was like he completely switched personalities. Which, knowing who the blonde was, he might have actually done that. 

Craig gulped down his guilt, pulling away from the blondes grip. He stuffed his hands back in his pockets, stalking off. But of course Tweek decided to follow. 

The two ended up hanging out together, trying to forget about the fight that had just occurred. Frankly, the whole argument left Craig regretting the decision. But he can't take them back. The noirette has to accept that he is, in fact, a murderer. 

\--

The next day at school, Craig refused to feel sorry. When his friends found out, he'd just shrug and say his respects. He expected the whole school to take a moment of silence, thinking of how great of a person Kenny was. What he didn't expect is what would actually happen. 

Craig scoffed, walking to his locker. His earphones in, ignoring anyone who talked to him. He'd made sure to wash any evidence of blood from his clothes, but he felt like he could still easily get caught. That thought sent his anxiety to ignite, meaning he'd be extra jumpy today. 

When he glanced over at Kennys group of friends, Craig felt his jaw drop. There they were, laughing and having great fun. Not bothered by the death of their best friend. But what made his blood run cold was the fact that the tall blonde was standing right there. With them. Absolutely nothing wrong with him. 

Craig was certain he killed Kenny. Positive. He promised he would. Even shocked his friends! But- this? He was clearly right there- and suddenly Craig didn't want to face his friends today, for obvious reasons. 

Craig, feeling his face flush with anger, proceeded to stomp in the direction of the group of friends, his hands dug deep into his pockets. Fists clenched with frustration. 

"Woah, man. Why do you look so heated?" Stan stopped, turning as Craig stopped in front of the group. He asked in such a gentle manner; as if they were friends. 

Craig didn't answer. He just walked straight up to Kenny, punching him on the shoulder, causing the blonde to stumble backwards in pain. 

-pov switch: Kenny-

Kenny bit his lip and tumbled against the lockers, clearly caught off-guard by Craigs sudden outburst. Why did he attack him again?

Kenny tried to get him to stop, but the teenage boy had nothing to do with stopping. He tightened a grip around the blondes throat, causing his face to slightly redden. He heard screaming in the distance, probably his friends. Craig was yanked away from him multiple times, but he just kept coming back. 

Kenny was starting to freak out. Fighting back, throwing the noirette to the ground and pinning him down, knee in his gut. Craig was still struggling, his hat long gone somewhere else. Why were there no teachers helping? 

Hands on his arms, yanking him away from Craig had finally caught Kennys attention. He looked up, his icy blue eyes brimming with angry tears. While Craig was still shouting, yelling to kill Kenny again. 

Again. 

Kill him again. 

Kenny froze, a chill running down his spine. His eyes widened at the teenage boy. He knew. He remembered. And yet he killed. 

What the actual fuck was going on? Craig didn't pay any attention to Kenny until he'd almost hacked into the system. Wait. Was Craig behind the whole thing? How else would he know? Maybe it's just coincidence. 

The two boys were drug to the principals office, met by a glaring teacher. 

He opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it. Letting out a sigh. Shaking his head. "Look here, boys. You need to stop, kay?" he said sternly. 

"But I didn't start either-" 

"Silence. I didn't ask. Because of your behavior, I will have to resolve this the hard way. And, frankly, least affective, kay?" 

Craig held onto his blank face, no emotions wavering to show. Which left Kenny utterly shocked, as his own expression clearly read confused. 

"I will have both you boys put in the same after school classes, and all of your current in-school classes."

This made the noirette snap. "You can't do that!?" he shrieked, fists clenched. He was furious now, if he wasn't before. "I hate him. I hate him so much. And you think putting us in the same classes are going to solve any of this?!" he yelled, stomping his foot like an angry toddler. 

"Craig, please- listen-"

"Shut the fuck up! I don't want to be anywhere around this fucking disgusting faggot." he hissed, turning his icy blank stare to the blonde. 

That hurt Kenny more than he let on. Blinking the pain from his expression, holding Craigs gaze. He faintly saw his dark orbs flicker in uncertainty, but the blonde just looked away. 

"At least you're right. I don't want classes with emotionless gays anyway." Kenny glowered back, surprised the teacher hadn't done anything as of yet. 

But of course, he eventually did. Coming up behind the boys and yanking them by their hair, forcing them to be uncomfortable close. Kissing close, precisely. 

Kenny felt his stomach turning uncomfortably. Being so close to his murderer was not something he really wanted. One shove and they could've been locked in a kiss. Which was quite frightening to the blonde, to say the least. 

"Now, boys. Apologize, and next time you're in a fight, both are getting expelled. Hear me?" The principal said calmly, even though his harsh grip said otherwise. Leaving Craig whimpered and Kenny trying to pull away. 

Kenny had to stare at the other boy, from their position. He looked so, so scared right now. Craig had locked up at the word 'expelled'. The blonde felt a twinge of sympathy for him, hoping he would finally stop these unnecessary fights. 

Once the principal let the boys go, they instantly pulled back. Kenny shivered, looking away from Craigs gaze. The noirette, though, was still staring. Whether he was angry or finally warming up, he couldn't tell. 

The bell rang, and the teenagers were dismissed to first period. When in the hallway, Craig yanked Kenny close to him. The blonde gasped out of surprise, getting caught off-guard once again. 

"Don't tell anyone."

"What?" 

"Don't tell anyone how scared I was. You know it. You could tell I was." Craig stated threateningly. 

"I won't. I promise." Kenny replied, gulping down his lie. 

"You better. I'm not afraid to kill you again, since you obviously can't die." 

"Wait. Craig- how do you.. remember?" 

The statement made Craig freeze, his dull orbs flickering uncertainly. "I don't know. I just do. I remember crystal clear. You're body was clearly unable to live. But here you are, clearly alive. Unless I'm dreaming."

Kenny pulled away from the noirette boy. Shaking his head. "You'll forget. You're going to forget." he mumbled, starting to walk away. 

"I hope I do. I might not be heartless, but I hate this feeling of guilt." Craig said, watching Kenny walk away. Rolling his eyes, and walking the other direction. 

Kenny, instead of going to class, decided to hide in the bathrooms. He locked a stall door and leaned against the wall. Letting out a deep sigh. A shiver ran down his spine, causing him to twitch. 

"I have to get into that system." he whispered, his eyes glazed over with determination. 

Kenny wasn't backing down. No matter how many threats, deaths, or fights he'll have to go through. This isn't just for himself. It's for his whole future. It's for the kind of person he can be for his friends and family. 

The blonde eventually left the bathroom, quickly making it to 2nd period as the bell rang out through the halls. He slipped into his seat, taking a deep breath. He'll be staying up late tonight. But that is perfectly okay with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I am, SO sorry this took so long to update. Frankly, it made me upset at myself. 
> 
> But I have my reasons! Exams, health problems, and writers block. My excuses. 
> 
> So far I plan on writing more? Currently I am unsure though. It depends on how hard things become. 
> 
> I'll try and post every once every month. Again, big apologies. When summer comes I'll definitely update more! For now,, bare with me :') 
> 
> Hope you liked the chapter. It wasn't my best,, obviously. But I tried. And I hope you understand that haha.


	4. Status: Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is ultimately shorter than the past ones, and I apologize! Next one will be regular length, possibly longer.

The room was dimly lit, the windows and curtains all closed. Kennys bedroom door couldn't exactly close fully, so there was only a sliver of noticeable light. He was sitting in his closet, trying to find the most secure place to try the password. 

So far, he was doing good. He'd already created a list of possible different passwords for the block, but he couldn't tell for sure which one would really work. Some may think he's obsessive over getting in, but he's not- Kenny just wants to find out his future. He doesn't know what he's looking up to. Everybody lives a surprise; Kenny doesn't want that. 

The blonde already can't die. What kind of future is that, then? He really doesn't want to outlive everyone in the universe. He could find out how to die normally and literally. It would be so much easier than this endless worry of what he's capable of. 

Back to the present, Kenny leaned over his computer. His blue orbs searching the dim screen, typing rapidly at the keyboard. It wouldn't be hard to get in, as long as he could get past this one wall that was preventing him from going any further. 

With a grunt, he entered the last password on his list. His laptop lagged and then allowed him inside. Kenny let out a gasp, holding his breath just as quickly. He was hoping it would work. It had to work, he'd tried so hard. 

There was a loading screen, all black except the little circle in the middle of the screen. 

Then pitch blackness. 

"What the hell?" Kenny muttered, narrowing his eyes. Maybe he pressed something. He was checking the connection to the charger and making sure it was powering correctly. 

Suddenly, a light flashed in his face. Kenny felt his breath catch in his throat, blinking in disbelief. In the center of the screen held a little box that said 'Welcome, Mr. Tucker!' 

So Craigs parents had something to do with this? Or more, his father had something to do with it. No wonder Craig had killed him; this must've been the reason. 

Kenny clicked 'ok', searching around. He found the search bar and hovered there, almost wondering if this was all a scam. But it wasn't; it was real. 

The blonde first searched up what wouldn't be suspicious at all. 'Craig Tucker', pressing enter. Scanning the information on the screen carefully. 

/ Craig Tucker / Future (+10 years)  
\- Male // Gay  
\- Widowed Husband  
\- Age // 27  
\- Job // Unknown  
\- Children // N/A  
\- Current Income // $8/day / 

Kenny reread the information, his mouth gaping open. He could literally see Craigs whole future by this thing. That was so cool! He wondered who else he could search up. 

He snickered as he typed in 'Eric Cartman' to the bar. Pressing enter. 

/ Eric Cartman / Future (+10 years)  
\- Male // Bisexual  
\- Married Husband  
\- Age // 26  
\- Job // Veterinarian  
\- Children // N/A  
\- Current Income // $218/week

This left Kenny slightly shocked. His friend was bisexual, was going to get married, and is a veterinarian that makes more money than Tucker. That's a big shock, really. Now he can tease Cartman about his (future) sexuality. That would be amusing, but earn a few punches. 

Kenny wasn't done yet, though. He was searching up all of his friends. One by one, and actually writing down their information as well. In case he wouldn't be able to get back on to the site again. 

/ Stan Marsh / Future (+10 years)  
\- Male // Bisexual  
\- Unmarried  
\- Age // 27  
\- Job // Mcdonalds Worker  
\- Children // N/A  
\- Current Income // $11/day 

/ Kyle Broflovski / Future (+10 years)  
\- Male // Bisexual  
\- Unmarried  
\- Age // 27  
\- Job // Professional Painter  
\- Children // N/A  
\- Current Income // $107/week

This was interesting information, or so Kenny thought. Wondering if he should search up Tweek and the rest of Craigs gang. Wouldn't hurt, would it? So, that's what he did. 

/ Tweek Tweak / Future (+10 years)  
\- Male // Gay  
\- Unmarried  
\- Age // 26  
\- Job // Coffee Shop Owner  
\- Children // N/A  
\- Current Income // $49/week 

/ Clyde Donovan / Future (+10 years)  
\- Male // Straight  
\- Married Husband  
\- Age // 27  
\- Job // Footwear Shop Owner  
\- Children // 1  
\- Current Income // $24/day 

/ Token Black / Future (+10 years)  
\- Male // Straight  
\- Unmarried  
\- Age // 27  
\- Job // Teachers Apprentice  
\- Children // N/A  
\- Current Income // $---/day

Kenny snickered, shaking his head in disbelief. He had all of this information- and more, if he really wanted. He couldn't believe this wasn't a dream. The blonde shakily typed in the all familiar name; 'Jimmy Valmer'. 

The page flickered for a moment before a strange screen appeared in front of him. Kenny was caught off-guard, rubbing his eyes for a second. 

When he got his vision back, his heart stopped in his chest. He felt a sort of tightening where he knew his heart should be. 

'Status: Dead'

Was what the message read. Does that mean in 10 years, or less, Jimmy would be dead? What did this really mean, he wondered? He quickly pressed the back button to get away from the screen. Kenny scribbled down the results of the search, feeling water threaten his eyes. 

He would never be able to shake the feeling that he knew one of his classmates were going to die before everyone else. That was messed up, really. But Kenny has to live with this fact, and hide his casual demeanor when his classmate did die. 

Just the thought of that made his stomach roll, almost forcing out a gag. He managed to control it, though. Kenny exhaled and returned to his typing, deciding it was finally time to find out about himself. 

Typed in the bar read 'Kenny McCormick'. He hovered over the search button, blinking a few times. What would it change when he found out? Would he try and move his future? Mess with the system? Would he be shocked or surprised? Or expect it, all the same? With all the possibilities, he wasn't sure he was ready to face any of them. His jaw clenched, still hesitating. This was a big decision on his side, and whatever he discovered wouldn't be able to get shared. Saving the information for himself only. 

He finally took a deep breath and confirmed his search, closing his eyes immediately. Kenny was anxious to what would pop up on that screen. He felt a shiver run down his spine, so cold that his whole body shook. 

Eventually, he opened his eyes. Blinking the darkness from the corners of his orbs. Kenny felt his heart stop, and his mouth open. There was no way- no way that this was his future. He didn't know whether he should be afraid or amused. 

Splayed across the white screen, read two words. 

'Status: Dead'

Kenny finally lost himself, tossing the laptop to the corner of his closet. His hands balled into fists. He can't die- he can't DIE. So there's no way he would be dead in 10 years. He wouldn't be completely dead; he dies all the time. 

Unless there's a limit of times he could actually die. He blinked once, and his computer flashed before all of the information was gone. He leaned forward to see what the note said. 

'Kenny, you were warned. Now you must face the consequences.'

What consequences? What could they possibly do to him to make him suffer his actions? Kenny stood up, the notes held in a firm grip. He opened the closet door, kicking his laptop shut and walking over to his bed. Lifting up the broken mattress and setting the pieces of paper underneath, his eyes narrowed. 

Kenny straightened back up. Holding out his hands and staring at them. He had so many questions, and no answers. He guessed this is what happens when you're a curious person. 

The blonde decided to sleep on it, and ended up curled in his bed. He closed his eyes quite quickly, only then noticing how late it was; 2:04am. He exhaled a sigh, let out a yawn, and eventually fell into sleep. Trying not to think of the struggle that he'd have the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise? 
> 
> slowly, things are starting to get more interesting. But! It will take a long time before things actually become on-the-edge-of-your-seat interesting. Bare with me :')
> 
> next chapter will hopefully be out in the next few days. If not, sometime during June. School is out! I'll have alot more time to work on it now.


	5. Well, that Happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> special thanks to one of my very dear friends for proofreading this chapter! They are the person who is now going to edit and revise my chapters, so that's a change that will apply to this chapter and the rest following. 
> 
> again, thanks to them for the help <3

Of all things, Craig did not expect Kenny to have high enough of an intelligence to actually hack his way into their system. 

Craig found himself actually surprised. Impressed, even. But his anger was stronger, leading him to get very frustrated with the other boy. 

He sat up, closing his laptop rather quickly and slipping off his bed. Craig glanced down at his feet, eyes narrowed at the three sleeping figures on the floor. The noirette was quite surprised to see one sitting up, staring at him. 

To prevent waking anyone up, Craig shook his head and quickly exited the room. He rubbed his eyes as he escaped, making his way downstairs. It was around three in the morning and he already needed a break from everything. He hadn't gotten any sleep, having a sense that Kenny would try something. Which he did. 

The other teen was literally torturing Craig. Nobody knew how badly he was beating himself up over protecting his parents' whole organization. It meant so much to them, and- even if Craig could be a dick- he wanted to keep their most prized piece of work safe. 

Ignoring his mental outburst, Craig stepped into the kitchen. Blinking a few times before snagging a glass from the cabinet. He found himself craving a few sips of alcohol, and after all he'd been through, a nice drink wouldn't hurt. 

Languidly, the boy went to reach for a bottle of alcohol when he heard the creaking of floor boards from the neighboring room. He froze, backing away quickly and chancing a glance over his shoulder. 

"Fuck- you scared me." Craig hissed quietly, shaking his head when he realized the noise sourced from Clyde. 

"Sorry," He yawned, squinting at Craig with bleary, honey brown eyes "What are you doing up so early?" The drowsy brunette queried, rubbing at his eyes like a little child. While he was distracted, Craig pulled the bottle out again, flipping it to read the label. _Vodka,_ he noted. Not the best thing to be drinking at three in the morning, but it's not like anybody would be able to tell him otherwise.

"I never went to sleep." Craig responded casually, pouring half a glass of the strong substance. Clyde's eyes lit up, catching on quickly. Hastily, he rushed towards the teen, nearly tripping on his own two feet on the way over. 

"Dude, I want some-" 

"No."

"Please?"

"No." 

Craig huffed as he brought the drink to his lips, slightly tilting his head back as he took a long, much needed gulp of the burning liquor. After a few short seconds, he pulled the glass away and swiped his tongue across his lips, feeling the sensation run down his throat and trickle into his stomach. It was a weirdly comforting feeling if he was being completely honest. 

"Come on, Craig. I need some." Clyde pressed, voice needy. The mentioned boy sighed but gave in. He supposed a small sip wouldn't hurt to give the latter.

With a slow, deliberate shake of his head, he slid his glass over to the pouting brunette, sharp mismatched eyes rolling as he heard a joyful cheer. 

After Clyde had taken a drink, Craig snatched it back and downed the rest, finishing it off. He was caught off-guard as his friend spoke again, half-expecting him to lumber back to bed. 

"You must be stressed to be drinking vodka at three in the morning. What's up?" Clyde drawed out, genuine concern tinging his voice.

"Kenny." Craig muttered, staring down at the counter. He could barely see his hands, the only source of light being the moon shining through the glass of the window. 

"Again? It seems like he never leaves you alone." 

"Yeah, he doesn't. It's a pain. And I'm so tired of his fucking games. It's like he has this power over me, and it drives me crazy." 

"Damn. What is it--" 

The two boys froze, hearing the floorboards creak once more. Craig slowly turned, surprised to see the outline of his father standing there. 

"Craig? Clyde? What are you doing awake?" Thomas asked, eyes narrowed, or what looked like narrowed eyes. Craig was unsure with the poor lighting. 

"I wanted a drink." Craig stated simply, shrugging. 

"You never just drink this early." Was his response, catching Craig off-guard. 

"Damnit, does everyone just read me like a fucking book?" The noirette mumbled to himself, scowling at nothing as he turned to direct his glare at the floor. He crossed his arms over his chest, shaking his head. "It's Kenny again, Dad. He got in. He knows everything." He explained quickly, hearing a sharp intake of breath from the other end of the kitchen. 

"Shit." 

"Yeah."

Suppressing a yawn, Craig rubbed along his arms. It was starting to get uncomfortably stuffy in the room, and he willed the conversation to drop so he could escape to the comfort of his own bedroom.

"You know what this means, right?"

Craig lifted his head, blinking at his father. "What?"

"You'll have to stay around Kenny now. Attach yourself to him so you can watch him. And make sure he doesn't say anything about this at all. To anyone." The man explained, unable to contain his own yawn. 

"Great," Craig said sarcastically, rolling his eyes again. He had to get close to his least favorite person in the world. That was perfect. 

"Wait- that's not even fair!" Clyde protested, clear disappointment in his tone. Craig snickered, imagining what his friend's face looked like at that very moment. 

"It's not. But it's for the organization's safety." The older sighed, staring down the younger with a tired, but firm look. "Craig just needs to get close enough for us to bring Kenny here. And then we can work from there." 

"Why--" 

"Shut up, Clyde." Craig cut him off, grabbing a hold of his shorter friend's arm and tugging him away. "Dad, we're off to sleep now." He murmured, brushing by the taller man as he hared up the stairs. His feet thwacked against the wood as he dragged the brunette all the way to his room, ignoring his squawking as he carefully closed the door behind them. 

"Dude- what-" Clyde stuttered, confusion swimming in his eyes. 

"Be quiet and just go back to bed, or something." Craig hissed, letting go of his friend so he could climb into his own bed. 

The lankier teen hid himself under the covers, eyes slowly closing. Craig was struggling to hold himself together nowadays. If only Kenny had kept to himself, none of this would be happening. Craig would be happy and content with everyone and everything. 

But, apparently life didn't work that way. Either something bad or decently good was about to happen. And if Craig was being honest, he definitely wasn't prepared for either one. 

The boy let a large yawn escape his body. It felt like his soul was being sucked away, and that's when Craig decided it was probably best for him to sleep. 

He'd be using much of his energy tomorrow, that was for sure.

\--

Voices. He heard voices, scuffling and shrill. Abrasive sounds that slowly tore him from unconsciousness. 

Craig opened his eyes, finding himself nearly suffocated by his pillows. His blankets were ripped from his bed, and when his vision cleared, he spotted a little tent-looking figure in the corner of his room. 

Narrowing his eyes, Craig sat up slowly. He rubbed any left-over sleep from his orbs, stretching his back until his bones popped. He craved more sleep, dreading the school day that was to come. 

"We can't let him go off alone, especially not with _Kenny_ ," Craig's ears twitched, hearing a voice whispering. It sounded a lot like Clyde.

"B..B-But w-we can..can't inter..in-int-interf.. get in-involved." another voice sounded. Jimmy. 

"I don't know, you guys." Token. 

"Okay, call me selfish, but I'm not letting go of him so he can chase after _Kenny_." Clyde muttered harshly. The statement made Craig narrow his eyes in frustration. So they were talking about him. 

"It might be a bad choice, but we don't really have a say in this," Token reasoned, letting out a sigh. "He's trying to save what his family values most. We have to respect that." 

"Y..Yeah, T-Tokens rig-right." Jimmy agreed, and Craig imagined him nodding his head along to prove his wording. 

"Ugh, you aren't working with me, guys!" Clyde whined. "Does nobody else notice how much _stress_ he's under?"

"We do notice, Clyde. But maybe we should let him go to release that stress," Token stated, mumbling a much softer "Hopefully by beating Kenny to a pulp." 

A loud, dramatic groan was heard from the tent. Craig rolled his eyes, assuming the sound had come from Clyde. Who else would it have come from, really. 

Craig huffed as he precariously grabbed his school attire, taking it with him to the bathroom. Seething, he tried to make enough noise to alert his friends that, yeah, he was clearly awake. Maybe they'll stop talking about him now. He could hope. 

Craig decided it would be easier to take a quick shower. Letting the warm stream of water wash away his stress, for the most part. Once he was finished, he dried off and quickly dressed in his casual navy-blue jacket, a worn NASA t-shirt , black ripped jeans, and his classic blue chullo. 

The noirette walked out of the bathroom, not bothering to comb his still-damp hair. Nobody would be able to see it, anyway. 

When he glanced around the room, he noticed everyone was already dressed and ready to go. So, with a soft grunt, he grabbed his small bookbag and slipped his blue converse on. The whole gang had matching converse, so it was pretty cool. Craig found it kind of unique in a way. 

"Let's go. The sooner I can beat Kennys ass, the better." Craig grumbled with a roll of his shoulders, pushing his way out of the room. His friends would usually spend days upon days at his house. Just the four of them, hanging out. Sometimes even Tweek would show up if he wasn't busy with coffee shop hours. But that wasn't often, and Craig lowkey never seemed to get tired of hanging around his small family. 

\--

The walk to school wasn't eventful. It seemed like his friends were happily content talking amongst themselves, leaving Craig off to the sidelines. Which, frankly, the boy didn't mind, because it gave him more room for his thoughts.

Though, his main predicament was how he was going to convince Kenny to hang around him. They were enemies after all; it was almost worse than Craig and Stan's rivalry. 

Craig remained lost in his own thoughts, watching his feet as he walked. He remembered the threat from the principal yesterday, a shiver running down his spine. He definitely didn't want to pick another fight with Kenny, even if he didn't mean to, and even if he was raring to throw a few jabs-

"-aig. Craig- Craiiig!" a voice called, tearing Craig from his train of thought. He glanced up at an obnoxious Clyde, waving his hand at the obviously dazed boy.

"What?" 

"You're entering space, come back. I got a message from Tweek. He said Kenny is acting like- really emo. He also said it was kind of unnerving." Clyde explained, and Craig felt his blood freeze.

"Shit- he's going to give us away. I need to talk to him _now_. Ask Tweek where he's at. God damnit." Craig growled urgently, pushing past his group of friends and keeping his position in the far lead.

"Ugh- okay. I swear to god, that boy--" Clyde complained, his voice fading out to a dull buzz. Craig couldn't focus. Which was probably bad. He was overreacting, and overall had no idea what his whole plan was. He'd have to make it up as he went. 

_God damn Kenny. Why can't you listen? I swear to fucking god, you are going to be the death of me,_ he thought, brows furrowed. His face twisted up into a snarl, dull eyes igniting with a peculiar type of fire. 

Craig wasn't enraged, in fact he seemed more.. calm then angry. Like a type of combination between confused, anguished, anxious, and irritated. Anixety and exasperation clearly dominated the rest of the emotions he was feeling, however Craig refused to show any kind of concern for Kenny. Just pure rage. He liked seeming like he was nothing but a bear who had been poked one too many times.

Craig had the feeling like he should be remembering something. He just didn't know what. He tried to jog his memory by replaying the events of the last few days, but nothing seemed to come to him. 

The sullen boy shrugged and left it at that, letting out a grunt as he walked faster. He heard a voice call out "He's in the boys' locker room!" Before Craig found himself sprinting the rest of the way to school. 

He wasn't stopping, shoving his way past anyone who stood before him, ignoring their shouts and annoyed grunts. Craig had somewhere to be, and nobody was going to stop him from going. 

When he finally reached the locker room, Craig pushed inside. His eyes seemed to radiate the signal of 'don't screw with me'. It was hard to keep his emotions in place, but he knew he could burrow them away quite well. 

Searching the room, Craig seemed to grow even more impatient. He heard something from the far back, and he rushed to investigate the sound. He froze suddenly when he saw Kenny there. He looked.. miserable, to say the least. 

The blonde lifted his head, noticing Craigs sudden presence. He blinked a few times. Kennys hair was a mess and it looked like he could care less on his appearance. The sight struck Craig where it hurt, it really did. 

"Craig?" 

"Yeah. It's me. Now, explain." Said boy snarled, stepping forward and grabbing Kenny by the front of his hoodie, pulling the latter towards himself. 

"Eh? Explain what?" The other boy responded nonchalantly, his expression staying the same.

"How the hell did you figure everything out? How much do you know? Are you going to tell anyone?" Craig questioned angrily, feeling the rage inside of him boil over. 

"Wh- I just guessed! I- god- I'm sorry, okay? I know everything. About everyone. But I won't tell. I swear. I promise." Kenny mumbled, his face finally twisting into a look of defeat. 

"I don't believe you. Fuck, you're fucking _Kenny McCormick_. You expect me to believe you?" Enraged, Craig shoved Kenny back down against the bench. "You're fucking messing everything up!" He screeched, grateful they were alone. "You and your stupid goddamn curiosity. I'm fucking miserable! Do you know that? Of course you do, or else you wouldn't be forcing such a stressful situation on to me." 

Kenny stared up at the ebony haired boy, his eyes wide and mouth hung open. His tailbone was aching with a sharp, sudden pain, but he wasn't focused on that. All his attention was on Craig. 

"Dude- I didn't mean- holy shit. I'm not doing this on purpose! Shit, I'm sorry. I just.. I wanted to know my future. Okay?" Kenny responded slowly, frowning when he noticed how upset Craig looked. He didn't even look angry anymore. "...but I don't have one." He added cautiously. 

The statement seemed to hit Craig in the right spot, because the former flinched away. "Fuck. You know your own future? Goddamn, you're so stupid. This means you have to stick with me, now, you know?" He sighed, voice noticeably softer. 

"I- what? No- I dont-" Kenny protested, but was cut off by a grunt of pain. 

"Yes. You do. All because of your stupid mistake. My father's words. So you are stuck with me now, McCormick." 

Kenny blinked at Craig. Craig blinked back. They held each other's gaze for a few moments. No words were spoken, but both seemed to understand. To keep the town safe and as normal as it could get, they needed to stick together. 

So, the two boys stood up and walked out of the locker room. Shoulders brushing as they both entered the hallways. 

Craig glanced at Kenny, his dull eyes void of emotion. At least, that's what he thought. But Kenny noticed a flicker of gratitude flash in his eyes, causing the blonde to smile. 

"If that's what needs to be done, we'll stick together. Nothing more than acquaintances, right?" Kenny spoke, watching Craig as he did so. 

"Yeah. Nothing more. I trust you, Kenny, as weird as that sounds." The other boy responded, offering a nod. His expression was still blank for the time being. 

The poor boy laughed awkwardly. "And just a few minutes ago you were yelling at me. You are quite the person, Craig Tucker." he teased, rolling his icy blue eyes. 

"Shut up, McCormick. I'm not afraid to hurt you." Craig shook his head. It was a playful threat. Nothing serious about it. 

"Oh, really? I recall a certain principal getting after us-" 

"Dude- seriously shut the fuck up." Craig complained, earning a yelp of laughter from the tall blonde.

"Alright, alright." 

 

From a distance, the pair was being watched. Stan and Clyde stared at the two of them with twisted expressions. "Dude," Clyde exhaled, shaking his head in disbelief. "Are Kenny and Craig actually getting along?" He asked, turning to glance at Stan. 

The ebony jock boy didn't look away. He was staring with wide eyes. "Fuck, man. I think they are. The world must be coming to an end." 

"You know, probably. But we should just leave them be for a while, yeah?" The brunette responded. 

"Yeah. Let's get to class before the bell rings." Stan nodded, walking with Clyde to their shared class.

\--

Later that day, everyone was finally getting used to the strange 'friendship' that the two polar-opposite boys had somehow formed. It was lunchtime then, and Craig and Kenny were sitting with their usual groups. 

Suddenly, a loud beeping noise silenced the cafeteria. The students shifted in their seats, the public announcer gaining everyones attention. 

_"Kenny McCormick, please report to the front office."_

The words rang out through the room, and a few more seconds of silence were spent. The announcer sounded.. emotional. Like whatever was going on was actually serious. 

Kenny didn't seem to pay any attention to it, sharing a few more laughs and smiles with his friends before standing up and walking away. It was only after the blonde left that the lunch room gradually grew back to its normal volume.

Craig lifted his head, the wheels in his head spinning. 

Why was McCormick called to the office, exactly? Only time will tell. But for now, he returned back to his conversation with his friends, pushing the sudden question to the back of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so.. progress?
> 
> the two boys are kind of starting to get along. kind of. 
> 
> this was probably a big leap in the story, andd it probably seems very ooc. slowly im working things out, but with this being my first fanfiction and all.. yeah, it's not going to be the best. 
> 
> next chapter should be out by July! 
> 
> edit: I'm having technology issues, and I can't write for a while, and I'm deeply sorry :(


	6. Announcement

it's a sad time to say I don't think I'll ever finish this fanfiction. 

It was a fun idea at the start, but now I've had no motivation at all to work on it. and I know it's pretty shitty for me to bail on my second project, but I'm just horrible at concentrating on one thing. 

I'll definitely post more fanfictions, I just don't know when. 

I'm sorry for any inconvenience concerning this matter, but I just can't handle the stress of writing something that I'm not proud of. 

For now, I'm putting this story on pause. I have the actual chapter six in writing, but who knows if I'll ever post it. 

I'm sorry to cut the story short. For anyone who is still interested, fear not. I'll probably end up writing a oneshot or twoshot that has more of the fluff aspect of this plotline. 

I don't have much more to say, so that'll be it for now. 

please don't attack me for this announcement. I just can't work with the plotline anymore, because I was careless in the beginning of the work and it leads to frustration now. 

thanks for the journey so far, and hopefully you'll see more, better fanfictions from me in the near future.


End file.
